The bow hunter's goal at all times is accurately place a shot in a killing zone of a big game animal with maximum penetration to establish excessive hemorrhaging and ultimately result in a quick kill and successful animal retrieval thereby avoiding excessive tracking efforts, prolonged pain and suffering to be experience by the animal.
To achieve the hunter's goal, the archery industry has provided faster shooting and more powerful bows with increased percentage of “let off” allowing the hunter to hold the drawn bow longer while aiming. However, with faster and more powerful bows comes problems associated with the accuracy of arrow placement. One aspect to assist in arrow accuracy and stabilization has been the use of offset arrow feather fletching which brings a spin to the arrow to stabilize the arrow during flight and to increase its accuracy.
Broadheads at the tip end of the arrow cut into the target animal to establish hemorrhaging as they pass through vital organs. These known conventional broadhead blades seriously impede the rotation of the arrow and may in fact cause the arrow to wobble and deflect offline.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,966,856 discloses a helical broadhead for an archery arrow including a ferrule having a longitudinal axis with a tip end and an arrow end. Aligned forward and rearward slots are located in the ferrule generally parallel to the axis. At least two helical blade assemblies, each with an elongate cutting edge, spiral about the axis from a forward blade tang mounted in one forward slot to a rear tang mounted in a nonaligned, rearward slot. A chiseled tip having a sloping surface aligned with a helical blade assemblies may be attached to the tip end of the broadhead.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,182,706 discloses a broadhead type arrowhead for coupling to the shaft of an arrow including a plurality of insertable, removable blades, an elongate body having a tip and a depending body, the tip being designed for penetrating an object at which the arrow is directed, the body having a slot defined therein corresponding to each of the plurality of blades, each slot extending through a portion of the body offset from a broadhead longitudinal axis and having two slot openings, each of the slot openings being common with an adjacent slot; and each of the plurality of blades being selectively insertable in a respective slot from either of the common slot openings to effect a left offset or a right offset as desired.